Do Two Wrongs Make a Right?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for Alexandra Melkorka. Septiplier. In this one Mark and Jack get married but tired of watching the lovers make love Dark and Anti try to seperate the two. Does their plan work out? Enjoy :)


Today is the day of Marks and Jacks wedding. Everyone came to this wonderful joyous occasion. Unfortunately,so didn't Anti and Dark, being apart of Jack and Mark they don't have a choice. They sit back as the wedding takes place. They sit down in the brains and watch. Later that night after the two newly weds have had sex and fallen asleep, Anti and Dark take over Jack's and Mark's body.

"*shutter* I hate that! " says Anti

"Is there an issue with young lovers making love?" asks Dark

"No! The problem is we have to watch it!" says Anti

"Well maybe we don't have to watch that ever again. These little idiots could get a divorce. Then we can move on with our lives." says Dark

"I'm listening." says Anti

"We know their pet peeves so we can use that against each other. They are asleep so they won't remember us setting them up." says Dark

"Ooo I like where this is going." says Anti

"This weakling can't drink but his friends do. Maybe...while Jack was asleep, Mark gave his friends the last bottle of Jack's favorite drink. *he pours the bottle out and smash it by tossing it out of the window*" says Dark

"Oooo I get it! Jack loves sleeping in but Mark is so busy he has the schedule down to a key. *he gets into Marks phone and destroys the whole schedule. He even leaves a message from Jack's phone saying: Relax. We have all week to do whatever was on that schedule*" says Anti

"I was just getting started but seeing you understand. Let's get this party started." says Dark

He leaves Anti in the house and buys food for Chica only, even though Chica is miles away and leaves a note for Jack "Daddy couldn't forget his chicabika. I guess were going out to eat for now on. Sorry baby. 3". He even stuffs the receipt in the back of the pants that he was currently wearing. That happens to be Mark's tux pants. Anti came back from the alcohol store and stocks the coverts full of alcohol and leaves a note for Mark saying "Sorry I just love drinking alcohol so I bought fireballs. You'll forgive me for ruining your spending agenda. 3". He plants the receipt in Jack's pants pocket.

"Well they can return all this but it will start a fight. And I know what will set it over the edge what was the one thing Mark promised above all else he wouldn't do?" asks Dark

"...work?" asks Anti

"Exactly" says Dark

He smirks while he does some more videos as Mark and puts the laptop under anti's/jack's glasses. He leaves a note for Jack saying "I'm sorry baby I just couldn't help it. I love you."

"Nice!" says Anti

"We better ugh get back to the way they were then watch our plan unfold." says Dark

They get into each other's arms much like Mark and Jack was earlier. The next morning, Mark and Jack wake up with slow kisses.

"Morning" says Mark

"Morning" says Jack

"I will make us breakfast baby." says Mark

"Okay, babe. I will be here." says Jack

Mark puts on his glasses and goes to the kitchen. He opens the coverts and finds the Fireballs.

"Jack? Why are there so many fire balls?!" asks Mark

"I don't know what your talking about." says Jack

He ignored his glasses and puts on a robe and goes to the kitchen, he trips over the dog food.

"What the hell?!" says Jack

They both read the notes and confront each other on it.

"You know what whatever. We know we didn't do it. Could have been a prank. Let's just get dressed and get our money back." says Mark

"Okay. I promise I only brought one. You saw me put it away." says Jack

"I know baby." says Mark

They kiss then take a shower together. After their shower, they find the receipts picking up their tux.

"Odd" they say

They shake their head and pick up the booze and the dog food sending it all back. They get home and Mark makes breakfast. After breakfast, they go on with the day they already had planned. Jack is still sore from yesterday so they settle with cuddling all night.

"Now what?!" saysAnti

"Patience, Jack hasn't found the laptop or the booze. And Mark somehow hasn't noticed his laptop is on his lovers night stand and that "Jack" deleted the schedule." says Dark

Anti nods and relaxed they go off to bed that night. The next morning Jack makes breakfast and looks for his booze he can't find it.

"Mark?! Where's my fireball?!" calls Jack

"Where you put it!" calls Mark

"No it's not." says Jack

"Sigh. Let me get up and I'll help you look." says Mark

So the two get up and after breakfast, Mark helps Jack look for it. Jack looks in the bedroom while Mark looks outside, he knows Jack's bag has a tear in it. He was going to surprise him with a new one. Mark finds the bottle shards just as Jack yells at him using his full name. Puzzled Mark goes into his room and Jack hits him with his laptop.

"you promised!" says Jack

"What are you talking about?" asks Mark

"You promised not to work and apparently you couldn't wait 10 hours after our marriage! To get back to work." says Jack

Mark opens his laptop and sees the new videos posted.

"I didn't do this." says Mark

"Who did?!" asks Jack

"I don't know." says Mark

Jack crosses his arms and Mark hugs him.

"Let me move stuff around and we can do stuff just us anything you want baby." says Mark

"Anything?" asks Jack

"Anything." says Mark

Jack claps happily and Mark smiles and sees his schedule was cleared. Puzzled he looks at the message.

"What the hell?!" says Mark

"What?" asks Jack

"You tell me!" says Mark

He tosses Jack his phone and Jack blinks at the message.

"I didn't send that, babe." says Jack

"Who else did?!" asks Mark

"I don't know. Ooo the security cam!" says Jack

Anti and Dark's eyes go wide they didn't think about it.

"Let's go watch." says Mark

They get the security disc from the back and watch the video from the room. They both are steaming mad.

"Son of a bitches!" says Jack "I know let's get them back."

"How?" asks Mark

Jack smiles and cuffs Mark's face and kisses him.

"This started because of us having sex right?" asks Jack

"Yeah?" says Mark

"Well lets give them a show they won't forget." says Jack

The two of them end up having endless hours of sex. As for Anti and Dark, they never tried to tear the two apart again.

The End


End file.
